<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Whoever You've Been, Through Whoever You'll Be by AzureCherry6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619415">Through Whoever You've Been, Through Whoever You'll Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCherry6/pseuds/AzureCherry6'>AzureCherry6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Morgan Lives, Canon Rewrite, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews Lives, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCherry6/pseuds/AzureCherry6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur struggles mourning the life he leaves behind with the loss of everything he knew as home. Though the memories haunt him, the opportunity at an honest honorable life finally was in reach, even if it wasn't the way he'd planned. As Arthur eventually transitions into honest hard work, John finds he can't bring himself to leave behind a life of crime. A normal life with people who thought civilly, he wasn't raised in such environments with such ideals. He was wild and free, prodigy of Dutch. Arthur and Charles joined John on occasion and kept him in line, strictly never allowing him to be identified. Their alias disguises became widely known in new Austin and in their crime they discover another widely known outlaw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Charles Smith, Sadie Adler/Abigail Roberts Marston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Whoever You've Been, Through Whoever You'll Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU diverges from canon, Arthur doesn't get sick from Thomas Downes, Hosea does not die in Saint Denis and instead becomes the distraction for the guards for the gang to get abroad the ship to Guarma, Charles pursues after him. When Arthur faces off with Micah in the end, John shoots him dead as Arthur regains his senses and faces Dutch. </p><p>This is a gay polyamorous AU where Arthur makes it out alive with his loved ones, following the period after chapter 6 and before the epilogue, eventually writing into the epilogue and the events in RDR1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming soon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>